Naruto's Ghost
by Dave37
Summary: When Naruto discovers a scroll in a mail box, he begins to think that he is haunted and also his female friends are acting diferent towards him   NarutoxHarem, NarutoxOc
1. The Night

Naruto's Ghost

It was a stormy September night and Naruto was walking through the streets, Naruto shivered a bit when a passing cold wind hit him, "brr! It's still September but it's freezing!" thought Naruto as he tried to keep warm but then a loud bang came out and black cat came out of an alley, "Gah!" cried Naruto but he soon became relaxed, "why did I go to that movie?" thought Naruto, Naruto had recently went to the theater to see the new horror movie and was freaked out by it, Naruto was normally brave but the one thing that he couldn't stand are ghost and the movie had one of scariest ghost that Naruto had ever seen, Naruto arrived at the apartment where he lived and he noticed that in a dark light the apartment was sort of like the house in the movie, "stop thinking about that!" thought Naruto as he shivered, he was about to head upstairs to his apartment when he noticed something in the mail slots, it was a small scroll and it was in one of the other mail slots, however it was in a slot of an empty apartment, Naruto was curious and he looked around and made sure that no one was looking and he grabbed the scroll and head upstairs to his apartment. Naruto's apartment blasted with heat and Naruto had taken off his jacket and was in the kitchen alright grabbing some instant Ichiriku Ramen, "Kami I'm starving!" said Naruto happily and he waited on his bed as the ramen cook, he was looking at his magazine of women when he saw the scroll peeking out of one his jacket's pocket, "oh yeah! That scroll, I wonder what it is?" said Naruto, he stood up and took the scroll out of his pocket and sat back down on his bed, as Naruto got a closer look at the scroll he noticed that it was really old and it wasn't like the scrolls of today, "whats inside then?" said Naruto and he started to unroll the scroll and was surprise that there were only the words, _**will you let me inside? **_"Let you inside?" thought Naruto and then suddenly a bolt of lighting flashed and the sound of thunder was heard and the lights went out, "Gah! The lights!" cried Naruto, his apartment became dark and Naruto carefully stood up "gotta find the light switch!" said Naruto and he felt around the room for it when he heard a knock on the door, Naruto became a little scared "w-who's there?" said Naruto and he slowly made his way to the door and he opened it 'hello?" Said Naruto but he was shocked, there was no one there! *Bang!* Naruto jumped and saw a faint light coming from the kitchen, "K-Kiba if that's you I'm going to kill you!" said Naruto as he made his way to the kitchen and slowly looked into the room, it was dark as well and Naruto noticed that the ramen that he was about to eat was gone *Slurp~* *Slurp~* Naruto heard the strange sound and turned to see a bright white misty ball and it was eating some of his ramen, Naruto's face turned white and then the misty ball stop eating and a ghost face looked at Naruto, "a-a-!" cried Naruto and he accidental step on one his old bowl and fell onto the floor hard, "egrrh~" said Naruto as he passed out.

The misty ball looked at the boy on the floor and floated over towards him, the ball began to change and it now looked like a young girl about 9 to 10 years of age, she had white hair and grey eyes and was small by frame size and she was wearing rags, the girl looked at the boy and saw his strange whiskers mark on his face and she began move the boy face, making him do funny faces and she smiled cheerful as she did but then she stop and looked at his face, the boy was very cute and the girl couldn't stop blushing and quickly got off of him and looked around the apartment, she saw some magazines on the floor and picked it up and bothered that it was only pictures of older women and made a face that could have mean "_what a pervert!" _However the girl wondered if the boy like girls this way, she turned back to him and blushed a little bit and she moved back on top of him and thought for awhile and she nodded her head when she made up her mind, she transformed back into a mist ball and entered Naruto's body through his mouth and made herself comfortable in her new "home."


	2. The Posseison of Sakura Haruno

Naruto's Ghost 2

Naruto woke up as the bright lights of the room shine on him.

"Gah, where I am?" Said Naruto.

"Oh good your awake! You had a nasty spill" said a Voice.

Naruto looked around and saw Sakura standing over him, she had her hair tie up, and she started doing this when she was studying under Tsunade and Shizune. Shizune had the habit of tying her hair back and so Sakura copied that habit, Naruto blushed when he saw Sakura like that.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" said Sakura.

"n-no! You just look good with your hair!" said Naruto blushing and smiling sheeply, Sakura chuckled a bit and blush a little too.

"So how did I get here?" asked Naruto.

"Well I heard from the guys that you went to that dumb movie and I wanted to check on you and I was right to do that! Naruto, you know how you get when you watch those kinds of movies!" scolded Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto remembered what had happen in his house and what he saw last night.

"Oh yeah! Sakura I think that there's a ghost in my house!" said Naruto but Sakura just looked at him

"I'm serious! There something that is haunting my house and I saw it! It was eating my ramen!" said Naruto.

"*sigh* maybe you should stay here a bit longer Naruto, it sounds like you hit your head harder than I thought. Stay here and I'll get you some food" said Sakura and she walked out of the room leaving Naruto in his bed.

"Grh, maybe Sakura's right, that movie did freak me out and I train hard yesterday so maybe I'm just tried" thought Naruto.

The Ghost Girl was floating right next to Naruto, she was there since he had gotten knocked out and she had heard every thing in the room. The ghost girl had been reading Naruto's memories and this was first time she met Sakura and she didn't like her bossy attitude towards Naruto. The Ghost Girl was starting to get bored, it was no fun in a hospital just sitting but she had idea to make it a little fun. Sakura came back in with cut apples for Naruto, she placed them next him.

"Here you go fresh cut apples! Now I'm going to report to Tsunade-sama and tell her that you need stay here a bit longer" said Sakura

"But Sakura, I'm telling you the truth! There is something in my house!" said Naruto but Sakura was already heading for the door, that's when the ghost girl strike, she floated towards Sakura and phased into her body.

"What?" thought Sakura.

Sakura couldn't move her body for some reason and she felt something was inside her, she could still see but she couldn't move her head.

"Naruto what did you do to me!" Screamed Sakura but words never came out.

"Sakura-chan? Whats wrong?" said Naruto, his friend just stop and was standing there but then Sakura started walking towards the door, Naruto laid back down but he heard the door lock and he stood back up, he saw that Sakura had locked the door

"Sakura what are you doing?" said Naruto

Sakura turn around and Naruto was creeped out a little, Sakura was smiling and her eyes were glazed, Sakura said nothing and she grabbed her shirt and took it off revealing her pink bra.

"S-Sakura!" said Naruto blushing.

"Gah! Naruto you baka don't look at me!" cried Sakura in her body, she wanted to stop but she couldn't but then she noticed her hands going down to her shorts.

"No no no no not in front of Naruto!" cried Sakura as she knew what was coming next.

Sakura bent down and took off her pants and show Naruto her pretty pink panties as well as her well rounded ass, Sakura may not be a Kunoichi with huge breast like her friends but she excels in her bottom half, Naruto nose gushed out blood when he saw Sakura's ass but then Sakura started walking towards him.

"What are you doing Sakura?" said Naruto as he started to get up but Sakura hop on him and used her super strength to hold him down, when Sakura was on him Naruto had a slight boner and Sakura's ass fit well with Naruto penis.

"Sakura, let me go!" said Naruto but then Sakura lay her body on Naruto's chest and Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto blushed but then the Ghost Girl floated out of Sakura and Sakura's eyes became normal and she control her body again she quickly let go of Naruto, "Sakura your back! i…" said Naruto but Sakura made an angry face at him and closed his eyes and waited to get punched but nothing happen, Naruto looked at Sakura again and saw that Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Sakura I…" said Naruto but Sakura off of him and grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room. "Sakura!" cried Naruto he jumped out of bed but then he saw something weird, their was a faint outline he could see and it looked like it was laughing.

"hey! Was it you that did this?" said Naruto but the outline disappear,

"hey come back!" cried Naruto.

The Ghost Girl laughed at the joke she played on Sakura, but then she heard Naruto and turned to him, he shouted at her and the Ghost Girl was a little surprised, could he see her? The Girl shook her head and pretended to "disappear" but she just went back to Naruto's House, she was still laughing at her prank but then she noticed herself in mirror, she looked older about 11-12 and her hips look a little wider, the Ghost Girl was curious but she soon grew bored and waited for Naruto to return home.


End file.
